Firelight Sorrow
by ShippingArmy
Summary: She went out on a job with Gajeel , And forgot her glasses! When a book is given to her and she can't read English, what happens? (Im sorry i hate summaries) EXTRA FLUFFY, just for you bby. T for slight language
1. Chapter 1

I just woke up, so..sorry If this is bad. OTL. I planned from the very start to write a Gajevy (OTP) Fanfic, but Maximum ride came before because thats all I had the spirit to write. But now, after I watched through Fairy Tail and the movie, it gave me some inspiration. The movie did (which had NO Gajevy, just NaLu. *sad face* Though I like NaLu too.I used to like GraLu in the beginning, because Natsu was just too oblivious and shit, but now that I got farther into the anime, he's started to blush and be pervy and whatnot, so there, end of turned giant parentheses) give me the inspiration, surprisingly. If you guys want Nalu I'll write it.. But I'll imagine it would be hard for me, trying so hard not to make Natsu OOC. (getting off-track) So yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. :3 SO LET'S START THE FANFICTION, SHALL WE?

Gajevy Oneshot*

Levy P.O.V

Her soft brown eyes tore away from the blazing fire, illuminating the dark space. She felt the rough parchment in between her pale fingers. Her gaze drew back to the words that made no sense to her, they were out of focus, but her mind was too so, that evens it out. She inhaled sharply "shit." she breathed. Blood drew from the tip of her pointer finger as she brushed it on the ninety degree angle corner on a rugged page. She breathed deeply, attempting to concentrate. She tried to read the blurred words. nothing. A loud sigh escaped her lips. She needed to read this. It was her job. Her eyes floated to the center, where a campfire blazed brightly in the dead of night. Drowsiness welled up inside her, begging her to rest. Dark circles were placed underneath her half-lidded eyes.

(Gajeel P.O.V)

A rustle was heard from a poorly-pitched tent, she had labeled it as a small animal, and she continued trying to read the disfigured english. A large man rose from the tent. A gloved, masculine hand rose to rub his eyes. Instead of a yawn, a grunt escaped his lips. The firelight made some of his features visible. Intimidating red eyes scanned over her small body. His grimace became a smirk with the roll of his crimson eyes. He quietly walked over to the girl, his large boots crushing fallen leaves. He sat beside her. He felt like a giant compared to her, also, at a very low status. Though, when he went to look at her and make a witty comment, he stopped. She looked...broken. He bit his lip in frustration. "Know what time it is?" he spoke softly, if possible.

(Levy )

She jumped, a shriek trapped in her throat. She avoided eye contact with the man, knowing that he did not know the word 'mercy'. "What is it, Gajeel?" she said, annoyed. Her hair was a lion's mane, the bandanna long gone. She looked like the definition of madness.

(Gajeel P.O.V)

His reptilian eyes widened, never seeing a pissed-off Levy like this. He decided not to bring up 'if it was that time of the month' even though he was tempted too. He looked over at the small girl again. "Can't you use magic to make you read faster" he asked, trying to stir up conversation to get her to sleep. She had to rest, she looked like a complete mess. A pain was tugging at his heart seeing her like this. She was supposed to be happy and carefree and well...Levy. His thoughts were all jumbled up, almost not hearing her soft voice. "I-I forgot my glasses...I can't read the words." She squeaked. A smirk was brung upon his lips, humored by that statement. "Then why are you trying too?" he asked, looking at her. "I-I have too." she said, tears welling up in her brown eyes. His mouth began to form words, but he was cut off as the mass of blue ringlets laid on his broad shoulders.

And she was sleeping soundly against him.

Liked it?

R&R

~Shipping Army


	2. An Angel

Okay! I decided to continue this story because of a few reasons:

1) Its fucking Gajevy/GaLe/awesome shit.

2)Im bored, its 1 am and I cant sleep

3) I have yet to write a decent chappy, I can only muster half of one thousand words...OTL

So...yeah.

ALSO. I am on "vacation"

but im sick

and theres no wifi

and i dont have a computer.

this is not vacation,unless hell is open for renting the summer.

my wit.

okay, so I am doing this on my phone, wasting away data. BUT autocorrect is evil, I am a grammer/spelling nazi so it is not my fault if a random spanish word is in a sentece THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

Me: *stares down phone from across the room.*

Phone: HOLA!

I really dont know any spanish, im sorry.

OKAY. so Hiro Mashima owns every single one of his sexy fairies.

i do not.

DO I LOOK LIKE A GENIUS MALE TO YOU?, HUH?!

(Gajeel P.O.V, btw bby.)

His blood ran cold. And it wasn't the Stripper's doing. He had no idea of what to do. No, he couldn't wake her up, hes not a complete asshole. His thoughts were cut off by light snoring. His breath hitched and his mind went blank. Nobody had dared to get close to "Black Steel Gajeel" He had just learned to accept his indimidating look and expected nothing more from people than women clutching onto their purses, afraid he would steal them, or glares from the higher-ups. Intimacy was foreign to him. He had never felt closness and warmth between another person. She was an angel, radiating pearl skin, sky-kissed hair and a child-like figure. An Angel that strayed away and was given a wrong and dark guardian. He fekt as though he didnt deserve her presence, he fucking to a tree and claimed her as Phantoms' to her whole , she still keeps that smile. Well, not today but generally. Still remaining happy after loss. That is what he sought. This lovable trait he leech out of her and into him. Though that would be unforgivable. As far as tell, she has unhealthy damage to her self-esteem, even with the optimism hid it well, but not well enough. A tan finger of his teased a strand of the blueberry ringlets. Flashbacks flew through his mind. All of Levy. Her brown eyes shining with excitment. He felt like he really was her guardian angel...from hell.

Thoughts invaded his head, 'what if's' about what would happen if the Shrimp awoke. Nervousness clawed at him, finally deciding to put the girl back into her organized tent. He stood up, observing the situation and how he should handle it. The small girl was soon being carried by the muscular man. His cheeks flared up at the touch. One arm was draped unser her back, and another underneath the joints of her knees. He ducked under the snall tent and set her down softly, tossing a blanket over her small frame.

"Good night, Shrimp"

R&R,pleeeaaase?

and thank you all for the favorites and follows, it means alot.

~ShippingArmy


End file.
